Living Lies
by Riyue
Summary: A view of life from the eyes of Ginny Weasley [one shot - complete]


Living Lies

Disclaimer: I think you'd know by now that Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and only the plot, not that this story has a plot… 

Dear Diary, 

I feel so alone…I have no one to turn to – no family…no friends… You look at me and you may think that there's no way I could possibly feel this lonely being the youngest child of 6 brothers and not to mention the only girl. Or maybe that's just the reason – my brothers are too busy doing their own thing that they don't notice me. I envy them, they always knew but they wanted and they always succeed. 

Bill is rarely home because he works in Egypt a lot and being the oldest meant setting an example for the younger children to look up to. He's so much older than me and he never spent much time with me so when he comes home, I feel like he's a stranger… not one of my brothers. Bill was a prefect and head boy back in Hogwarts before he graduated and mom is constantly comparing him to me saying I need to work harder. 

Charlie is often off chasing dragons in Romania and he loves his job. I could relate to his love of dragons because they've always fascinated me. They're dangerous and unapproachable but when you manage to tame one – they are loyal and protective and it's a real accomplishment. He was a great seeker and captain of the quidditch team when he was still in school. 

Perfect Percy – what more could I say. I don't think that he's ever been wrong and mom and dad is so proud of him, especially because he managed to work for the ministry about his graduation. But Percy could be boring and annoying sometimes because he's all about rules. I think that if he knew half the things Ron, Harry and Hermione did, he'd have a heart attack. 

Fred and George Weasley – they're the real pranksters. The twins are fun but they're a little too much fun that they've become obsessed, not to mention dangerous. They tend to love blowing stuff up to make new products for their joke shop and constantly finding guinea pigs to try them on. They just love to annoy Percy and it was entertaining for a while when I was younger. 

And finally Ron – he's only a year older than me but he seems to feel that I'm only a little girl and wouldn't understand anything at all. He and the other 2 members of the "dream team" are always off "saving the world" so they never had time for me. Sure, they're nice enough but they always make me feel like an outcast and that I don't belong in their little group. They're practically inseparable so how would they ever notice the little girl that's always left out? 

Naturally, being the busy people my brothers are, they don't have time for their little sister. So I am constantly being ignored and don't feel wanted enough to go to any of them for help. Of course, they'd assume I'd get all the attention being the youngest and with so many bothers, I'd be sure to get some attention. But that's not the case; I am practically invisible to my family. Don't get me wrong, I know my bothers love me and they could be very protective sometimes but it's just that they don't notice anything's wrong until it's too late. That's probably why I started to write in Tom Riddle's diary; of course I didn't know it was evil at the time. I poured out my heart, my thoughts and my soul because I though I finally found someone to listen to me…to care about me. I was heartbroken when I found out he only put up with me because he needed to use me. Not because I was harming innocent people – I never particularly cared about purebloods and muggleborns – but because I trusted him and he only pretended he cared…pretended that I was important… 

Most people are nice to me but I never had any real friends. I have the feeling that they're afraid that I'll suddenly collapse or something after what they heard about the Chamber of Secrets. But I don't want their pity, I want real friendship and I hated being called weak! Maybe part of the reason is because I usually keep things to myself so they automatically assume I'm shy and quiet but that's not true. I just don't want to get hurt again because I don't think I'll survive the second time so to make sure I'm safe, I'd have to keep away from people…from liking them and trusting… I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Maybe if only Harry hadn't saved me from Tom Riddle, people would start to notice how important I was and regret ignoring me. Sure, I had so attention after I was rescued but they looked at me in fear as if I was weak. I hate the fact that they think they should all protect me and that I'm so fragile. One minute I'm being overprotected, the next I'm invisible. They don't know me… nobody understands me… I seem to blend in the background, watching life pass me by…

I've gotten over my crush on Harry for quite some time now but nobody cared enough to notice or if they did, they'd think I was in denial. Sure, I don't talk a lot around Harry – I don't talk a lot around anybody – but they seem to think that I was just being temporally speechless in the presence of Harry. They don't notice that I no longer blushed because I no longer cared… Just because I don't apply myself in school doesn't mean that I'm stupid. I know I don't have a chance with Harry so why should I wait so pointlessly? He never seems to notice me anyways or if he did, he took it for granted and just ignored me. It was only a silly schoolgirl crush after all and I've moved on a long time ago…

So who am I, you ask? I am the little girl overshadowed by her brothers. I am the girl that puts on a mask every day pretending I love my life. I am the girl that nobody takes the time to understand. I am the girl that hides my pain with my smiles. I am the girl that's hidden amongst the shadows. I am the girl that's not known for who I am. I am Virginia Weasley. 

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a HP related fanfic because I always found it hard to write about a character sticking to pure facts given by the author. And usually there's not a lot, especially on the minor characters. But this is just what I think goes on in the mind of Ginny Weasley. Please review and tell me what you think.  


End file.
